Emotional Brew
by Beastial Moon
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I accept Flames. Marlene gets an idea after finding love potion 37. Set after the episode "Monkey Love". It will be about four - five chapters long. ENJOY AND REVIEW! Chapter 3 up!
1. The Formula

_The true perfection of man lies not in what man has, but in what man is._

Emotional Brew

This is my first POM story, so don't laugh. First FFN story as well. The story is set after the episode "Monkey Love" - Skilene. Enjoy, and Review! First chapter of a very long, very intense saga that crosses over with the Dark Tower Saga and The Swarm, by Frank Schatzing. This story is skilene memoriam ONLY.

Chapter One

"32 – 33 – 34 – rrrgh! – 35…" Marlene counted as she cracked open oysters. She sighed, and threw down oyster 36. "Ohh! When will they listen to me? Never!" Her eyes fell upon a test tube. She picked it up with her hand. It held a strange green liquid in it. A cork at the top stopped the gases from seeping out. In their haste to get back to the penguin's place, they left behind Kowalski's formula, Love Potion 37. She heard someone coming, and quickly hid the tube behind her stone bed.

Private entered the room. "'Ello, Marlene! What are you doing?" Her heart beat faster. She quickly picked up an oyster and tried to remain inconspicuous. "Cracking oysters for Phil and Lulu." She said. "But they're together now!" Private said.

"Say what?" Marlene asked. Private explained how Phil decided to just talk to her. "And it worked!" Marlene threw down the oyster again. She sighed, "Oh." Now what was she going to do? Private looked at her. "Marlene, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed nervously. Private backed down the pipe. "Well, okay then." And he left. Marlene sat on her bed. Those stupid penguins… she picked up the tube again. What if… Marlene smiled. No, it wasn't like her. She couldn't. But she found herself placing some drops on an oyster anyway. She couldn't stop. She set a table for the penguins, plus her.

PENGUINS HEADQUARTERS…

"How was Marlene, Private?" Skipper asked. "She acted funny. I think she was upset but wouldn't show it." "Well, now. Why would she be upset?" Skipper thought to himself. This is my new mission. He thought to himself. He climbed up the ladder and headed over to the otter habitat. Kowalski was outside looking at his clipboard and thinking. Skipper nudged him.

"Do you have any idea why Marlene would be upset?" he asked the scientist. "According to this" Kowalski replied "It was because Phil and Mason came to her first, and no one would listen to her ideas. Even though they were bogus." Skipper thought for a minute. "Kowalski, options!"

Kowalski immediately replies. "We could bring up a complicated conversation in which we admit that her upsetting is our fault and concern." "In other words, apologize?" "Uhhh…Yes."

"Alright. Kowalski, you're coming with me." They waddled over to Marlene's. Skipper walked in and Kowalski hid outside where skipper didn't notice him missing. His stealth training had given him much benefit, even in times like this. A man once said "Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman". This was true, in many ways. If Kowalski was honest with himself, he would know that it was he that was scared, and not Skipper. Nonetheless, skipper walked across the threshold of the cave to the empty table that sat in the center. Marlene was setting oysters all the way around the table, and a vase of flowers sat in the middle.

Marlene, just seconds before, dripped some of the love potion onto one of the oysters. If this played out right, skipper would pay more attention to her… pray nothing went wrong. Skipper walked up to her. "Marlene, I want to apologize for our rudeness earlier today. Kowalski and I… he ditched me!" Skipper looked about the room. "Anyway, if there's anything we can do to make it up, we're happy to serve." he started to turn around and walk out the door. Marlene stopped him. " I do have oysters that need eaten..Care to join?"

"Isn't there something else we can do instead?"

"No, the only thing that needs done is getting rid of these oysters before they smell. They are related to fish, and I know how much you boys like fish." Marlene smiled at skipper. Almost had him! _Just stay cool, Marlene._ She thought to herself. _Be Yourself. Skipper won't suspect anything. _"Alright." Skipper said, almost moaning but not quite. He ran back to base.

"Men, Marlene have made us dinner. We are to enjoy the oysters, and eat them! Move out!" They crept out through the Private's First Prize entrance. In minutes, the whole team was seated around Marlene's stone table. "It looks good, Marlene." Private complimented. Kowalski, sitting to the left of Marlene and out of his hiding spot, agreed. Rico nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, boys. I did the best I could under the circumstances."

They started eating. Skipper and Marlene appeared to be the only ones who knew what to do. Rico was banging his with a hammer. Kowalski was taking notes on it, and Private was holding it tenderly, trying to close his eyes and ease it into his mouth. "You'd think they'd never eaten new food before." Skipper said in between bites. Marlene giggled. Skipper clutched his stomach. "OOOh," he moaned. "I'm sorry Marlene, but I don't think the oysters agreeing with my stomach." Skipper tried to breathe through his nostrils. He smelled something funny. Funny good. It was fishy, and like salmon. Why did he smell salmon? He sniffed the air, getting closer to the smell...Eyes closed, he opened them when he touched something soft-Marlene's arm.

The whole table was staring at him. "I, uh, I was uh, looking for lice-Marlene, it's been real nice, but we got to get back to our duties." Skipper said nervously. What was the burning in his chest area he felt? Where did the salmon smell go? It just disappeared…as did skipper. Marlene watched them waddle out. She hoped it had worked. Would it be enough? She lay down in her bed, and worried herself to sleep.


	2. Discovery

A/N: Next chapter is up! I made some changes, thanks for the tip SelenaMarie! I also want to note, the prologue from last chapter is wrong. Don't expect a lot of it to be true. Without further ado, chapter 2. : )

CHAPTER 2

The next day, at the penguin's habitat. Everyone jumped out of their bunks, ready for action and for anything the world threw out them. Skipper fell out.

"Marlene..." he groaned, still half asleep.

"Kowalski, what's wrong with Skipper?" Private asked. They all looked down at him.

"I'll have to take some tests... But I am pretty sure I know the cause. In the meantime, let's let him rest." The threesome climbed the ladder to greet the tourists.

Marlene looked out her habitat over to the penguins. Skipper wasn't up yet… usually he was up right alongside the rest of them. Where was he… asleep, perhaps? She tried not to worry. She swam around in her pool of water for a bit, entertaining the humans. Her thoughts eventually came back to him. Was the potion poisonous? Rico had dabbed it on his face. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be eaten. Maybe dire consequences came if you ate it. Maybe… she shook her head clear. I'm sure she's fine. She thought. He's probably cleaning the HQ or something like that. Still, it couldn't hurt to go over and check things out. She stepped over on the concrete floe. Private and Kowalski stood on the top as well.

"Hey, Guys! What's up?" Kowalski looked at her.

"Classified, Marlene. Besides, it's not that big a deal."

"Is something wrong? Where are Rico and Skipper?" Private waddled over.

"They're down below. Skipper's still sleeping."

Still sleeping? Something was definitely wrong. Skipper is usually the first one up in the morning.

"Well, tell him I said hi, and he should get sleep like that more often." Marlene turned to leave, but Kowalski stopped her.

"You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" he asked.

"N-No. What would make you say that?" She tried to stay calm. She was nervous beyond belief, however, and was sure it was showing.

"Nothing, Marlene. I'm just asking. More than likely, he's stressed out and tired. Either that, or the space squids got his brain."Marlene relaxed a bit.

Still tense, she said "Space Squid don't exist, you know." This time private was the one to put some information in.

"That's what Manfretti and Johnson said back in Guatemala!" She sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to go, before I become paranoid. Have fun with Skipper!" She jumped in the water and bounded back over to her habitat. Kowalski and Private retreated down to the HQ. Skipper was waking up.

"Skipper! Good, you're up."Kowalski said. He walked over to the short penguin. Skipper's feet relaxed over the edge of the concrete bunk.

"Ah, Hello Kowalski. Why are you all up early?"

"Actually, skipper…you're up late."

"Peanut butter jelly time! Why didn't any one wake me?"

"We thought you were sick, and needed the rest" Private perked. Rico just looked on.

"Ragh id iblablog!" he interrupted.

"Say what? You heard him talk in his sleep?" Private queried. Rico nodded his head. In his own, garbled language, he tells them he heard Skipper mention Marlene many times in his sleep.

"Hmmm…"Kowalski mumbled. "Perhaps…Skipper, may I speak to you privately?"

"Of course, Kowalski." Skipper stood up and followed Kowalski up the fishbowl entrance.

Kowalski was nervous. "Okay, now tell me the truth... What do you think of Marlene?"

"Marlene?"Skipper was a bit taken aback at that statement. "Well, she's nice, a good friend, but a hazard in a mission. But if I should choose to be really honest…" He stopped. "I think I like her." He giggled, and his feathers turned a light red. He sounded like a little school girl realizing she had a crush.

"Skipper, if I may. I believe you are under the influences of love potion 37." Kowalski looked at his notes.

"Explain, soldier." Kowalski showed skipper his theory.

"Marlene apparently spiked your oyster with the love potion." Skipper thought. She was apparently desperate for attention. What could have brought that on? Lulu? He remembered their mission the previous days.. Realization hit him.

Kowalski continued talking. "Skipper, from my calculations, the affects should have worn off by now." A plan formulated in skippers head.

"But what if they didn't?"

"They did."

"But what if they didn't?"

"But they did."

"Kowalski! She doesn't know that!" Skipper was getting a little upset over Kowalski's constant correcting.

"What – ohhh. I see, skipper. Teach a lesson."

"Exactamundo." The zoo gates opened. The remaining two penguins, Private and Rico, came topside. The usual routine began. Cute, cuddly, smile, wave. Skipper would pretend to get nervous every time he got closer to Marlene's habitat. The day went by, quick as ever, and soon the gates closed. Private jumped into the water. Rico and Kowalski were eating some fish down in the headquarters. Skipper, on the other hand, was waddling over to Marlene's habitat.

He peered inside. Marlene played her guitar. A pop star at heart, he thought to himself. He walked in. Marlene was startled by his sudden appearance and threw her guitar away. Skipper chuckled.

"You were good, Marlene. You don't need to hide that."She blushed.

"Um, thanks. Listen, I have to tell you something."

"Can I tell you something first? It's very important."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

Marlene didn't know what to say. To her, it seemed like it was working. A dream come true – and a nightmare. How bad could one date go?

"Sure. Friday?"

"Perfecto. See you then." He rolled out of the cave. Marlene was left behind with a giddy smile.. and a worried feeling in her gut. Something was going to go wrong, and she could feel it.


	3. The Date

A/N: I hope to get the final chapter up before the weekend. If not, then it won't be up until Monday or Tuesday. Chapter three is here, and the next chapter may or may not be the last. I haven't decided. Enjoy and Review!

CHAPTER 3 – THE DATE

The next day, roughly 2000 hours (8:00).

Skipper walked up to Kowalski. Private couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could hear that it was about Marlene. Rico sat in the corner, combing his doll's hair. Focusing on Skipper and Kowalski's conversation…

"…Flowers, check. Tie, Check. Anything else, Skipper?" Kowalski asked, running off a checklist of things for skipper's date.

"Negatory, Kowalski. I guess I should head over." Skipper turned to face his troop.

"Men, I will see you tomorrow A.M. I expect to see you back in your bunks when I get back. Dismissed." Skipper went outside and got in the Penguin coupe. Formerly girly, it was changed (for the night) to a sleek, black car with leather seats and cup holders. Kowalski even added a stereo system. Marlene smiled as he pulled up to her habitat.

"Where are we going?"She asked as skipper held the passenger door open for her.

"It's a surprise." Skipper smiled. He turned the car and steered toward the zoo gates. A metal pail awaited them, attached to a rope and pulley system. The two entered the makeshift elevator, and ascended. They stopped at the top, above the bell. A table was waiting for them, with a candle in the center. Two plates and two seats. Max the cat stood off to the side, with a tuxedo on. Taking their seats, Max walked up to them.

"What can I get for you tonight?" He asked, serving as a waiter. Skipper ordered Tuna, and Marlene ordered a tray of Clams. Skipper stared at her. Marlene blushed. She kept thinking about what she had done to get this, and that it was wrong. Skipper wasn't himself- or so she thought. They ate in all but silence, relishing the date. Marlene looked up at the night sky, noticing the bright moon at an ellipse.

"Beautiful" she whispered

"Sorry, what was that?" Skipper asked

"The moon. It's beautiful tonight." She answered. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Skipper smiled, and pulled his chair around the table to connect with hers. The two of them hugged at the waist, and stayed in this position until they fell asleep. Max came back over. Seeing they were asleep, he blew out the candle and took their dishes away.

The sun rose, and the clouds were a lovely pink and orange. Skipper woke up. Quickly realizing how soon it was to opening, he shook Marlene up. She was leaning on his shoulder, asleep as well.

"Huh? Whazzat? Oh, skipper – Skipper! It's opening soon!" Skipper smiled.

"At least let me take you back home" he said

Marlene nodded, and the descended down the zoo gates. they drove back to the otter habitat, and skipper lead her to the front of her cave.

"That was the best night of my life." Marlene whispered. Skipper leaned in.

"Mine too." Neither of them knew what to do, but still it came anyway. The kiss. The sparks, the flare. The emotion Marlene felt behind it was amazing. It lasted for about 15 seconds – the longest 15 seconds of Skipper's life. Unfortunately, it had to end. Skipper left back to his coupe in a light hearted manner. Marlene, dazed and happy, danced around her habitat.


	4. Lessons & Lullabyes

Alright, this is not the last chapter. There will be one more following this chapter, ending the story at five chapters. Thank you for all your wonder full reviews, and enjoy this fourth addition! I do not own Penguins of Madagascar; they belong to tom McGrath, Eric Darnell and their respected parties. (Duh, FFN). If you can find the Van Halen reference in the chapter, write it in a review! Hint: the second word lost a letter.

4: Lessons and L.

Skipper wanted to give something to Marlene, something that she would appreciate and would be special from him. He pondered as he stirred his fish coffee, and looked out the porthole. Private and Rico were training in the water. He pretended to pay attention, but was really thinking about what to give Marlene. A song came on the penguin's radio. He thought about it, and remembered Archie. He had told the penguins he was a good guitarist, and now turned his life around by playing guitar to the little animals.

He smiled, now knowing what he could do. He could serenade her. He came up to the top of the ice floe. Private, Rico and Kowalski all lined up.

"Men, you may have the rest of the morning off. I will be back around 1300 hours." He told them. The three disappeared beneath the fishbowl. Skipper turned and left the zoo. Finding Archie's "home" he walked in.

"Hello, Archie." He greeted. Archie came up to him.

"Ah, hello skipper!" What can I do for you?"

"Well, to be honest, I want you to – to – teach- me." It was very hard for skipper to say. Usually he was the instructor, not the instructee. This was pretty uncomfortable for him.

"I see. Well, Skipper, I am not that busy. What do you know of guitar so far?"

"Well, I know you strum it and it makes music. I know they don't make model guitars for animals like us so we have to make do with makeshift ones." Archie twirled the whiskers on his face.

"I think I can help you from there." He smiled, and they started the lessons.

A week later

Skipper was a fast learner. He was already making his own music. He wasn't Eruption quality, but he had finesse. Skipper even wrote a song. He wrote it with a great joy, and practiced it for hours. Finally sure he was ready; he walked out of his habitat. It was night time now, everyone was sleeping. He waddled over to Marlene's habitat, little guitar in hand.

Marlene

Marlene woke up to noise. No, not noise – music. She stepped out her cave entrance to see Skipper. He was seated on a log, strumming a Spanish guitar. Marlene smiled at this. He was serenading her. Obviously done with the last song, he started the next.

I fell into the pit

Staring deep in the abyss

Coming ever closer, closer and yet so far away

I'm putty in your hands

Cause I've got no master plan

Just trying to keep the world at bay

Your heart would be broken if I told you my past shame

Your smile brings me hope but doesn't ebb away my pain

Marlene had never heard this song before, and she had heard nearly every song on the radio that existed. Skipper must have written it for her. She walked down to him as he sang the chorus

I'm not asking for forgiveness

Just for you to understand

You try to melt the tears away

As I crawl here on my hands

I traveled round the world

For a girl so close to home

Don't tell me that you're leaving me

I want you for my own

Marlene marveled at his voice. The singing power skipper had was unrelenting. His flippers moved across the guitar effortlessly, like it was natural to him.

Don't tell me to go away

By your side I'll always stay

I'll save you from any night mares

You might replay inside your head

A book is laid open

Pages blank and unfulfilled

Girl, help me write this novel

I need your help and will

When skipper broke into the second chorus, Marlene sat down in front of him and began to sing along. A cascade of emotion, of love emitted from the otter habitat. they sang together, a beautiful chorale of music.

I'm not asking for forgiveness

Just for you to understand

You try to melt the tears away

As I crawl here on my hands

I traveled round the world

For a girl so close to home

Don't tell me that you're leaving me

I want you for my own

Skipper ended the song. He set down the guitar.

"I love you Marlene." He whispered softly. Marlene didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Skipper noticed her expression, and spoke once more.

"This is me talking, Marlene. Sane. Not affected at all by the love potion you spiked my oyster with." Marlene's eyes grew wide. It was the scandal incident all over again.

"How did you find out? Oh, wait. Kowalski."Skipper nodded.

"It had only affected me that one night. After Kowalski told me what had happened, I came up with a plan. I would pretend to be under the influence near my men. The date itself was utterly real, and I am never going to be sorry for it."

Marlene looked at him.

"I can tell them if you want. And we can go on a "real" date." He put quotes around the word date.

Marlene thought, and was astonished at what came out.

"No."

A/N: The song in the chapter is 100% original, written by me. Like it? I don't know about it, but I thought it fit.


	5. Explanation

**Chapter 5 everyone! Last chapter! All is revealed! Any questions, write it in a review! And on with the show! We pick up directly where Marlene left off.**

Marlene opened her mouth to answer, and was astonished at what came out.

"No."

Skipper looked at her questioningly, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

"I mean, look at your team first. You went behind their backs to be with me."Skipper realized she was right. That wasn't good and could strain the team's trust; as she went on to explain.

"How can they trust you if you do stuff like that? I'm flattered that you would, but I can't accept that kind of behavior. Then there are your enemies. I think you just rushed in to this. Let's just be friends, for now."

Skipper agreed. "Alright. One last song, then?" he picked up the guitar again. Marlene smiled. "Yeah, but let's sing something with a better tune. How about this one"

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

do you see what we've done?  
We're going to make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're going to make such fools of ourselves

how did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

Marlene gave skipper a final kiss, a mere peck, on the cheek. She turned and walked back to her cave bed.

Skipper smiled, knowing they would be good friends, at the very least.

**And there you have it. A nice, simplistic ending to a nice, simple story. My next story will be semi related to this one, although it is going to be more of a sci-fi/action genre. Minor skilene. Good night everybody!**


End file.
